


Daddy's Little Girl

by lizandletdie



Series: The Adoption!verse [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set about two years after the start of A Mother and a Father, Belle gives birth and Arthur has never been happier.  A short ficlet for a flashfic promptathon, but I think y'all will find it comforting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> ANONYMOUS prompted: Rumbelle: Daddy's little girl.
> 
> I hate that I have to do this, but apparently I do. If you're reading this fic anywhere besides AO3, it was posted without my consent and likely profited someone else. Please consider [donating](https://www.paypal.com/cgi-bin/webscr?cmd=_donations&business=CZNGXGNP4PRX4&lc=US&item_name=The%20Mantis%20Fund&currency_code=USD&bn=PP%2dDonationsBF%3abtn_donate_SM%2egif%3aNonHosted) or swinging by my Tumblr (standbyyourmantis) to let me know what you thought!

Gold hadn’t known what to expect when he found out Belle was pregnant.  He’d never really been around a pregnant woman before (unless you counted the first two months of Milah’s pregnancy, which he hadn’t even been aware of at the time).  He’d known to expect mood swings, vomiting, and weird cravings.  He hadn’t been prepared, though, for the way his heart had leapt to his throat the moment Belle felt the first contractions.  She spent most of the morning at home before finally they were close enough that the doctor would let her come into the hospital to begin giving birth.

Gold hadn’t been there when Bae was born, — he didn’t even meet the child until he was ten he he loved him more than life itself.  But the moment that he first held Catherine Rose in his arms after the nurse placed her gently on Belle’s chest he knew without a doubt that this little girl would never go a day without knowing that he loved her, never mind the first ten years of her life.  She would grow up with a father who would never let anything bad happen to her.

It was all he could do to let the nurses take her to be measured and cleaned.  Instead, he held Belle’s hand and pressed kisses to her knuckles and whispered that he was proud of her and how strong she’d been.

There was a knock on the door, and Ruby swung it open poking her head in to check that Belle felt up to visitors.  Bae ran in before receiving an answer, cuddling his mother and fussing over his new sister.  Belle smiled tiredly at their son, letting the twelve year old hold his sister while his father hovered nearby.  It struck Gold now that this room contained everything he had ever wanted out of life.  He had a beautiful wife who he loved and two children who he would do anything for.

If someone had told him two years ago that soon he would be standing in this room with these people and that he would be accepted and loved by all of them he’d never have believed it.  Yet here he was all the same.  Sometimes life took you to places you never expected, but if you were very lucky it would lead you to love.


End file.
